


Night Visit

by Cafana989



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafana989/pseuds/Cafana989
Summary: Rick/ReaderYou are surprised in the middle of the night when Rick visits.





	Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this is for one, my first Rick and Morty and also my first explicit scene so hopefully, it’s decent. I have always found them a bit hard to write but hopefully, it gets better with time. I also didn’t have a beta for this, so you’ll just have to deal with that.  
> ENJOY!

You awaken in the middle of the night. There’s someone standing over you. You jolt up and come face to face with Rick who has a finger over his mouth indicating for you to be quiet.

“Rick?!” you whisper. He grins.

“Hey sweetheart.”  He sits down on the bed.

“What are you doing here? If Beth finds out she’s going to kill us.”

“Then be quiet and no one will know.” His telltale smirk pays across his face. Rick was pleased to see that you slept naked tonight.

You hadn’t been with the smiths very long, but they had begrudgingly accepted you as just another one of ricks crazy adventures when he and Morty picked you up after you broke out of the Galactic Federation prison and ended up on one of the planets that they were visiting.  

It hadn’t taken long for you to prove your worth to Rick with the in-depth knowledge you had of the federation and some of the Arms dealers making weapons for them. You also shared some information of the federations plans to try and overtake the citadel.

But all that had been almost a year ago and since then your relationship had blossomed.

You smile as Rick pushes you back against the pillows.

“You sneaky man.” He kisses you and you eagerly kiss him back. His hands leave scorching trails down your sides. You smile into the kiss. You had missed this he had been gone for a few days and decided it was better to have you stay behind.

His fingers trail down your side, down your stomach and between your thighs.

“Rickkk” you moan. He breaks the kiss leaving searing kisses down your next sucking hard to make sure that everyone would see the purple bruise and know that you were his. Even though he knew Morty was no competition he wanted to make sure that Morty, Jerry and anyone else who looked at you would know you were his.

He growled causing heat to rush to your core.

“Tell me what you want?” He sucked a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it causing you to gasp.

“I want you to fuck me Rick, pleeease.” You thrash your head the heat between your thighs growing. He releases your nipple

“Are you sure?” he says smirking. His fingers skim your opening feeling the wetness there.

“You’re certainly wet enough baby.” He growls. You moan in response your brain not functioning properly. Rick eases the first finger in smiling as you moan.

“M-more please.” Rick adds another finger in starting a slow tortuous motion causing you to buck your hips desperate for more.

“Riiiick, more.” He pulls his fingers out as soon as he sees that you are getting close. You frown watch as he sucks his fingers clean.  He Quickly unzips his pants and then gently guides himself into you. You moan as you feel so full.

“Yesss” you hiss as you adjust to his size. Soon the two of you moan as he thrust fast in and out of you heat and pleasure becoming too much for you

“I’m coming…” You moan and you orgasm on his cock your walls squeezing him. He Groans and you could tell he is close.

“Come on Baby.” He groans his fingers digging into your hips as you both dissolve into a frenzy of thrusting. Rick lets out a deep growl and empties himself into you. His hands gripping your hips tightly holding you close to him like you are the only thing keeping him grounded.

Rick falls to the side of you and wraps his arms around you.

“God I missed the fuck out of you.” He kisses you on the forehead before you smile back at him.

“Me too.” With that, you two drift to sleep dreaming of other adventures that await.

 

 


End file.
